Disney high, Beauty and the Beast
by esmerelda 166
Summary: Belle is going on normally, Chip needs a tutor, Gaston and Adam want Belle, Mrs. Potts is one of the teachers not everyone is in yet, Clogsworth is Adams private tutor, very practical
1. Chapter 1

In a small town in the country side of France was a high school full of odd and talented maturing teenagers, one of these was a pretty faced girl named Belle. Belle was a girl with a beautiful face that was always stuck in a book. Almost everyone seemed to have noticed, especially a fairly large boy named Gaston. Gaston was a buff arrogant boy, who looked more like a man he was on the football team and was fairly good, but as many times as he asked, Belle never said yes to the offers to going out with him. Another boy, not quite as involved with the school, but just as arrogant was named Adam. Adam wasn't a loud mouth like Gaston by a long shot, but we'll get to that in a moment.

At this time Belle was making her way to her first class when Gaston decided that that was the best time to make yet another _move_ on Belle.

"So how was your summer Belle?" Gaston asked, with a devilish grin playing on his lips.

"Very accomplished, I read twenty books in a month, and yours?" Belle said in a polite voice.

"Hunted as much as I could, why do you read so much?" Gaston asked, now flexing.

"I find it makes time slip by, I also enjoy the feelings of the protagonist. Why don't you read more often, Gaston?" Belle tired of the glares from the other seniors, now directing the questions elsewhere.

Gaston at first was taken aback by the question the said, "With what I do is my business and mine alone!" Then stormed away followed by LeFou, a short, plump boy with a large nose who sneered at Belle.

Belle not fazed by this encounter hurried off to Home Ec with Mrs. Pots.

Although Adam was attractive he was never asked out by the girls, or really ever seen. Adam was the mysterious boy in the shadows that you only saw in the year book with a frown which you always looked to the person next to him. He was the guy with a flashy car or the occasional motorcycle, it was the stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours.

Adam was running late today because his maid hadn't woken him up like she was supposed to. He hadn't even bothered with his long unruly hair today like he normally did, he started to hurry down the many hallways and found himself in the first class a minute before the bell rang, there was only one seat left so without even thinking he pulled the chair out and sat next to Belle.

Belle didn't notice him she, once again was reading _Hunch-back of Norte Dame._ Adam had never heard of the book, thought about asking about it then decided she was too interested to talk. Mrs. Pots entered the room in a rush and opened the windows; her cheeks were flushed from the exercise. "Now class, why don't we go over what will happen the next nine weeks?"

Belle put her book away and finally noticed the boy sitting next to her; she started thinking he was attractive, looked nicer than Gaston. She stopped herself, '_don't judge a book by its cover'_, she warned. Adam thought he saw Belle look at him but couldn't be sure.

The first day went by too fast Belle thought. Belle was walking to her car when a younger looking boy came up to her; he had a higher voice too at least higher than the others. He had dirty blonde hair and sort of resembled Mrs. Potts. "Um… Hey Belle… I'm Chip," he stuck his hand out, and Belle shook it, "I uh just wanted to ask if you would like to study with me, I'm having trouble understanding English class? I'm not failing, but I really want to get into a good college, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in kinda tutoring me… But if not I understand." His at first cheery face fell, as if Belle had said no.

"Chip I'd be happy to help, what English class do you take?" Belle said willing to help a boy with the right thought about the future.

"Same one you take, I'm in your class." Chip's face lighting then burning out again, "you haven't seen me; I sit in front of you."

"Sorry I pay attention only to the board." Belle couldn't grasp the fact this guy was in her class.

"Never mind, when are you available to tutor me?" Chip said, getting back to the point.

"Right now if you can? I have a pretty boring life at the moment." Belle admitted shrugging.

"Awesome, thank you so much, met you in library in five, okay? I've got to tell my mom where I'm going to be." Chip hurried to Mrs. Potts room, Belle now put two and two together and figured Chip was Mrs. Potts son. Then she went down to the library to get some things set up.

Adam saw the whole thing, and then he himself went to the library to watch what happened. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that some guy just came up to her, nonetheless a nerd, when Adam himself couldn't even look her in the eye? What kind of world was this? Adam was no coward he was a rich good looking guy, why didn't Belle notice him?

His mind was racing to fast for him to notice the football gang in the corner around something or someone, it was when Adam heard the soft, familiar voice that he snapped into life again. Belle was trying to get to the library when they all surrounded her and Gaston was trying to blackmail her into dating him by threatening Chip, her father, and even her precious book. Belle was starting to get red in the face when Adam pushed his way through the wall of muscles and padding.

Adam punched Gaston hard in the face picked up the book and gave it back to Belle, then went into fighting mode in the defensive position ready for the other mounds of flesh to move in, but they didn't no matter how loud Gaston screamed at them to get him they wouldn't move. Belle thinking fast before a teacher came, grabbed Adam and ran to the library.

"Thanks for fighting those… wolves away from me." Belle said once she caught her running breath.

"No problem, by the way I'm Adam" He said sticking his hand out how Chip did three minutes before.

Belle shook it and then looked at her watch, hoping there was still time before Chip was supposed to be there. "I'm Belle; I must say I owe you big time… Well I've got to tutor someone talk to you later." Belle went to an empty table and waited for Chip.

**Hey first chapter to really anything don't kill me with what I did wrong, just so you know I'm not putting all the Disney© people together, one story at a time besides if I put them all together then some characters will be cut**

**This is just a start, the end will be amazing ^_^**

**Next chapter will be Cinderella I want to go with regions too **

**Please Disney© don't get mad at me =( **


	2. lessons and let downs and food

The tutoring went well for both Chip and Belle, it was weird Belle thought, that she had never really seen him but when she looked in her yearbook she saw his sweet face smiling like he did when they actually met. Belle also noticed the boy who saved her from Gaston was named Adam; she guessed that she had forgotten to ask his name in the rush to get to the library. He was kind of attractive seemed sweet, but then don't judge a book by its cover. Belle hoped Gaston finally got the message and left her alone, but she knew that dream would never come true. While Belle was driving she looked at the clock and realized she could still check the new bookstore in the mall.

Belle hated malls, too many crowds and not enough space, also the chance of bumping into Gaston and his little buddy was higher. Belle decided to see if the bookstore had a direct entrance since the food court was just too much of a risk. After circling twice she found it, which she thought was luck since the store didn't really have customers yet.

When she was inside she couldn't believe the how many books were there, this store had just started and there was no chain of these bookstores to chip in. amazed Belle went to work finding books she hadn't read and could afford which was the _Harry Potter_ series. She didn't read these because she feared that she would get caught up in it, like so many others did. But she was tired of people saying how good they were and now could not fight the temptation.

As she went to checkout she realized a lot of people looking about her age of these she saw Adam and Chip, but what really surprised her was Gaston coming behind her with some books. Gaston wasn't as shocked as Belle but saw this as an opportunity to make yet another move.

"Well, Belle what a surprise to see you here," Gaston started as Chip looked nervously at Belle,"I was certain you'd be home by now." As he looked at his watch to create effect.

Belle had no choice but to acknowledge Gaston then,"Well I heard that this place just opened and decided why not try it?"

"Hmmm, well why not let me drive you home?" Gaston said thinking he had cornered her.

"Oh, thanks but I-I drove here and I don't want to leave my car here." Belle said stumbling over her words.

"Well I bet one of my friends could drive my car there and then I could drive him home then go home myself." Gaston said not able to take "no" as an answer.

"I thank you for offering but really it's fine," Belle said as she checked out, "Really I will be just fine, thanks again."

Gaston was furious that he was just rejected by the one girl he honestly wanted. He vowed that he would get her to say yes to him, someday soon too. Gaston was so upset he didn't see Adam slam the door in front of Belle and three other girls whom used to swoon over him. They still did but at the moment were caught up in their new Facebook page.

Adam heard every word between Belle and Gaston and couldn't believe she didn't say yes but was thankful she didn't. He raced to his shiny new Volvo and tried to get out of there before anyone saw the book he had bought, _How to get Over Dyslexia _he hated how everyone thought he was stupid when in elementary school he was always asked to read.

Maybe he's had a bad day; Belle thought to herself as she left the store and almost ran to her car to avoid Gaston. I wonder if Adam got a good book. Belle continued in her head. She'd almost forgotten what road to take back home and shortly realized that a large truck was following her, Belle pulled over trying to let the guy pass but he pulled over behind her, Belle couldn't think of who this would be, Gaston maybe but he didn't leave the store when she did therefore making it hard to believe never the less Belle made a quick move to lock the doors and close the windows when the driver of the car behind her opened the door she found herself looking at Adam. What would he possibly want with her? Belle had no time to think about it though, because he was staring at her now. He looked serious.

"Hey, what's up?" Belle asked not sure if it was too serious.

"Do you think you could help me read better?" Adam asked hoping he didn't sound too stupid.

"Umm, I'm not sure; I don't think Gaston would take it well, I'm already helping Chip." Belle said trying to think of a way this could benefit her.

"Please, I really need your help; it doesn't have to be after school, I can pay you for your time." Adam wasn't sure what else to offer, that he could buy a million books or could pay for her college?

"I'll have to think about it, what exactly do you need help on?" Belle asked wanting to be more prepared if she could do it without over working herself or causing harm to anyone else.

"Just reading, it confuses me a lot." Adam said lowering his head in shame.

"Hey it's okay, everyone has problems with stuff, don't worry I'll work something out to help." Belle said reassuringly.

"Okay, well thanks, see you whenever." Adam said trying to play it cool again like he wasn't pleading for help a moment before.

"Yeah, whenever." Belle said.

After finding her way back home Belle got some things together for Chip and now Adam then waited for her father. He worked long hours after his wife had died when Belle was two. It had taken Belle a while before her father got into the normal routine again but it was never the same.

"Afternoon Belle!" Belle's father, Maurice said cheerfully, "Say are you cooking again, or is that something else?"

"I'm cooking some lasagna for the week, is it burning?" Belle asked her dear father.

"No but it does smell delicious!" Maurice said smacking his lips.

"It's almost finished papa, just five minutes." Belle said with a slight chuckle.

"But the timer says three." Her father whined.

"If you want to burn yourself, be my guest." Belle said with a smile.

"Oh, alright," Maurice said disappointed. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"Okay papa, don't worry." Belle said trying not to sound disappointed herself.

**sorry its so short, just that I had an issue with the Cinderella story I'm doing :( **

**I have a feeling this is the worst chapter, ADD doesn't want me to let you guys understand this**

**Guess who the three girls on Facebook are?**

**and sorry I lied about the next chapter, no Cindy in it :( I'm going to keep them separate stories now, it will add to something big later on, promise ;)**

**In the movie Belle's father does have a name though many people ignore it, which I don't like(not OCD it's CDO) anyways hope you lovely people understand at least half of it:/ **


	3. words, helpful or hurtful

"Okay, how do you pronounce this one?" Adam was asking his private tutor but really wanting him to be Belle because he never really helped; all he did was say-

"Sound it out." His tutor Clogsworth said finishing Adam's thought.

"I tried and that's why I'm asking you." Adam said fiercely.

Well Adam definitely wanted Belle there, even if he would be embarrassed to ask. Adam never had amazing weekends like most kids did, with the parties and alcohol, that's how Adam always wanted his weekends to be, the best time of his high school life and he had to waste it on an awful book. Yet when he thought that Belle would soon help him, it was too hard to resist smiling to himself. This felt odd since he never really smiled before, but was snapped into reality, because Clogsworth was chewing gum.

Belle was too prepared, not just for school this time but for both lessons she was going to give. Chip just needed a break down of the words meanings and such, and Adam… well Adam didn't really say what he needed, so she guessed he wanted some help with reading faster for the upcoming projects. Or he may want some help pronouncing something. Or… who knows, but he never gave her his number to contact him when was the best time to work, again, issues. But Belle knew what to do; her phone book should have him. Then again it may not.

It wouldn't hurt to try though. She flipped through the pages after a long awful search she found the name, picked up the phone, dialed, and then waited. A male answered, bearing the name of Lumiere, handed the phone to Adam, who seemed upset.

"Hello! Who is this?!" Adam demanded.

"Hi, it's Belle; I wanted to talk to you about tutoring? If right now is a bad time, I can call back?" Belle said softly.

"Oh, uh no, no it's alright. So when is the best time for you?" Adam said still a little short.  
"Well I thought tomorrow would work, that is if you don't have football or soccer practice, or anything really. I would suggest that you pick the area, I'm not sure if you're self-conscience or not." Belle said.

"Oh, umm, how about we meet at my house, at four?" Adam said.

"Uh… Yes it does! Okay where do you live?" Belle asked.

The conversation lasted longer than Belle anticipated; she really needed to get dinner started now. Her father would be home in a minute. Belle started on some chicken stew. But just in case there was still some left over lasagna. When her father got home, however the chicken was well done, and Belle was sitting in the dining room waiting.

"Oh… Papa come and sit down. What happened at work that you're smiling?" Belle said serving him.

"I get to go to a convention! Belle if I win at the convention, we won't have to live here anymore." Maurice said.

"Oh, papa! I'll help you pack," Belle said, "When are you to leave?"

"Oh, tomorrow, I just need to get a map." Maurice said.

"Dear that could be an issue; I'll look it up for you to get directions." Belle thought aloud.

"Oh no need Belle, I can find it on my own." Her father said.

"Okay," Belle said, forgetting her father's tendency to get lost, "Well, I'll give you the rest of the lasagna."

"Great, now I just need my prototype and socks." He said more to himself.

Packing took most of the night; Maurice had a lot of heavy and bulky things that needed to go on the trip. When they were finished, Belle thought of looking up directions, but was much too tired. When Belle found her bed she could've sworn that an old beggar woman passed her window with a beautiful rose and mirror, but Belle shook it off and was asleep in no time.

In the morning Belle wished her father good-bye and went to school with slight droopiness. In Home EC Belle was to cook a delicious traditional French breakfast, which woke her right up to the end of the day, after tutoring Chip she went to find Adam, since he was to take her to his home to study.

Low and behold she found Gaston trying to pick yet another fight. Without even listening Belle came up to Adam and asked when they would leave. This took both of them aback, no one interrupted an almost fight. No matter what, it never happened until that day.

"Um… right now, my cars over here." Adam said, running a smooth hand through his messy hair.

"Good, I'll follow you out." Belle said.

"Um… so what was it you wanted help on?" Belle said looking around.

"Well, I need help reading." Adam said not looking at her.

"Okay… would you mind explaining it to me so I can help you?" Belle said.

"Umm, well how about you read to me?" Adam proposed.

"Alright… but eventually I will have to know the problem." Belle said warily.

"Who said there was a problem?!" Adam demanded.

"No one… but you did ask for help, remember?" Belle said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, just don't go into my room. Got it?" Adam said with a little more force than necessary.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it but since it's forbidden what's up there?" Belle asked with good reason.

"Don't you worry about it! Let's just get this over with, is that a problem?!" Adam said losing his cool.

"Fine, but you need to be a little more polite. Okay?" Belle said firmly.

"What if I'm not?!" Adam yelled.

"Then you can find another tutor!" Belle countered.

"But you OWE me!" Adam said.

"What for?!" Belle said feeling the urge to slap him.

"For saving you from Gaston, what else?" Adam said a little more calm.

"Well, just this once, but you need to remember to be at least a little pleasant, is that an issue?" Belle said blushing.

"One more thing, can you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Adam said unsure of his luck.

"NO! How could you ask such a thing?!" Belle screamed.

"Easy, I would protect you from Gaston and his buddies." Adam said with more confidence.

"Ugh, only pretend, okay? Let's get this over with!" Belle said repeating what Adam said fifteen minutes ago.

"Good, this way now." Adam said with a broad smile.

**I seemed to have failed to mention that in the special edition of Beauty and the Beast Adam knew how to read but had forgotten over time and so Belle helped him, but with the movie Adam and belle were closer than what I've portrayed**

**Wooooooooohooooooooo, finally I am finished ^_^ now for Cinderella and someone else who resides in France... guess who first. **


	4. first fight and a new dress

"UGH! Why do I have to be so nice to people?" Belle said to herself.  
She was upset with herself since she had agreed to tutor/date Adam,  
his personality was awful all she could compare it to was a beast. But  
Belle needed to concentrate since finals were up and prom and college  
applications. At the moment Belle couldn't read for fun, then she  
thought of her father and how he should've arrived at the convention  
and called her; but she started thinking of math finals and continued  
studying.  
After a few hours of this Belle got up to the phone and dialed her  
father's cell, all she got was the answering machine, after another  
hour the phone rang Belle realized it was her father's cell number and  
picked it up.  
"Hello? Who is this?" An familiar voice said from the other line.  
"Um the daughter of the owner of this phone, and you are?" Belle said  
trying not relay too much information.  
"Oh, well I did see the owner of this phone, I was his hired help.  
Remember Belle, Philippe my name is mostly used for horses?" He said.  
"Oh, hey Phil where's my dad?" Belle asked her acquaintance.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about, he wandered into some castle  
looking place and he left everything, can I come and pick you up to  
help me find him?" Phil said.  
"What, are you scared?" Belle asked.  
"Huh, oh of course not, I just thought you'd like to know where your  
father was first-hand is all." Phil said.  
"Nice save, yeah I guess, what time?" Belle said.

Bell waited anxiously for Phil, what was taking him so long? Belle  
hopped he brought his own car, her father's was old and smelled of  
chili cheese fries. But instead of fret Belle started to search for  
colleges in France and in America. Belle had lived a sheltered life  
and was ready for a change in scenery. She'd thought of Harvard but  
then found the expenses for not being a resident. Belle lacked  
confidence in getting a scholarship, because if she wasn't ready  
financially and she didn't want to resort to financial aid, but her  
chances of getting almost a million dollars were slim to none.  
After a few hours of worrying over nothing, Belle heard a car honk  
outside, she ran to the window to find Phil, waiting in his mediocre  
car.  
"Listen we need to hurry, before the owner of that place finds him  
and… does something." Phil looked as frantic as Belle felt.  
"One important question, are you going to come in the place with me  
or bail at the gate?" Belle said bluntly.  
"Ummm, I'll have to get back to you on that one." Phil said.  
"Great, how far is it?" Belle asked trying to pin point who would  
live in a castle at this time.  
"Pretty out there, amazing where one wrong turn takes you." Phil bemused.  
"Yeah no doubt, oh I know how this'll work; you stay outside while I  
get dad and then we drive off as if nothing happened." Belle said.  
"Hmmm, okay, but how long will it take you to find him?" Phil asked.  
"It shouldn't take too long, you know how my dad is in a new place,  
he won't even rest his feet." Belle said, even if it was stretching  
the truth.  
"Ugh, fine I'll wait, but hurry, don't stop to 'glance' at the  
library though got it?" Phil said, setting grounds even though he  
caved.  
"Yes sir!" Belle saluted him.  
"Now, drop and roll!" Phil yelled living up to the new role he'd been  
assigned to.  
"Drama king." Belle called out to him as she ran in the down poor. She  
must not have been paying much attention in the car to the conditions.  
Now just have to run in and out, Belle thought, jeez dad, how'd you  
manage to get do this? Belle got though the heavy doors but the game  
plan went through the window when she was looking around. She called  
out absentmindedly looking at the evil statues, then she heard a small  
voice.  
"Please, I didn't know this was your majestic home!" Belle heard him say.  
"Is that what you always do when you a majestic home?!" A deeper  
harsher voice boomed.  
"Hey, stop this!" Belle screamed, "You surely hear his apologies, at  
least he can admit he was wrong. I highly doubt you can do that!"  
Belle went on, protecting her father from the stranger in the shadows.  
"Leave old man, I need a word with this girl." The voice was starting  
to ring some distant bells now as Maurice got to his feet and ran, he  
had not realized it was Belle.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Adam stepped in the small light as  
Belle went all dramatic and gasped.  
"I was looking for my dad since he was supposed to be at a  
convention." Belle regained some sense.  
"Okay, do you know what it means to be my girlfriend?! You need to  
back me up no matter what." Adam was blowing a fuse.  
"Well sorry if I didn't recognize you, or the fact I came for him!"  
Belle shot back.  
"Why would you come for him?" Adam said in a completely different tone.  
"WHY? Because I was worried something like this would happen." Belle  
said kind of calming down.  
"Well listen just take him and get out of here. I'll see you at  
school." Adam said, making sure not to apologize.  
"Ugh, I guess," She added a few choice words and stormed out.

"Okay, Belle do you want me to go in there and beat him up?" Phil  
asked once they'd dropped her dad off at the convention, and Belle had  
told him what really happened in the castle.  
"No, I'd rather do it myself and he probably has a bunch of body  
guards to do that for him." Belle said bitterly.  
"Well then how about I say sorry like he would? Would that make you  
feel better?" Phil said as a joke.  
"Hmmm, I'd like to see you try impersonating him." Belle said daringly.  
"Well," Phil cleared his throat. "I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'M NOT SORRY!"  
Belle laughed until tears started to well in her eyes.  
"That must've been spot on from that amazing laugh." Phil said.  
"Heh, keep your eyes on the road charming." Belle said.

At home Belle was still a little worked up from what happened with  
Adam, she considered calling him and canceling the tutoring sessions;  
but realized that she'd be running and wasn't about to let him win.  
After pacing for an hour, Belle decided to escape in a book, it didn't  
matter what book as long as it was placed far away from the problems  
she was having now: Shockingly she picked up Beastly.

Two weeks went by without too many issues, Adam wasn't that irritable  
with Belle. Gaston kept some distance, at least more than he had in  
the past. Chip was an excellent learner and Phil hadn't called with  
another problem. It would seem perfect… if Belle could forget the  
castle and just prepare for prom.

Belle wasn't sure what to do about a dress, so she shopping in some  
vintage stores and found a beautiful yellow, pretty much strapless  
dress when-  
"Oh, that would look stunning on you deary!" said a plump older woman  
who not only owned the shop, but had appeared out of nowhere.  
"You really think so?" Belle asked, not knowing if she could trust  
this woman just yet.  
"Oh, of course! Here how about you go and try it on? Fitting rooms are  
just over there." She said pointing to the back of the store.  
Not wanting to hurt the lady's feelings, Belle did as she was told,  
and went to the back. While Belle was changing she noticed that the  
dress looked like it had never been worn, almost like in a fairy tale  
where the dress was waiting for her-"No way! You aren't some  
princess." Belle scolded her self. Belle figured the nice store owner  
was waiting for her out side, so Belle got the courage and walked out,  
not even glancing at the mirror.  
"Oh my goodness! Sweetie take a look!" The lady said, turning Belle  
towards the mirror outside the fitting room.  
The only response that Belle had was a jaw drop. Belle couldn't  
believe it was her in that dress. It was like she'd thought-"A  
princess."  
"Oh my, you look radiant in this! The way it falls on your hips, the  
upper half shows enough to get attention, but not so much you look  
skanky." The owner continued, not that she needed to since Belle was  
sold.


End file.
